


Everything Has Changed

by Janie_17



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, M/M, No Sex, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_17/pseuds/Janie_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small moment between Jack and Ianto in the middle of the night, set shortly after Jack returns. Warning: depression</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I'm not really sure where I was originally headed with this, because it just sort of happened. But I like it, so I figured I'd post it. Technically it could follow right behind my songfic "Dont You Want to Share The Guilt?" but it's not necessary for it. Set shortly after Jack returns from the Year that Never Was. Ianto is emotionally a mess.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though I wish I did.

Ianto snapped awake harshly, eyes jerking open from some already forgotten nightmare. He took a deep shuddering breath. As the arm tight around his waist pulled him closer he felt himself relax. Briefly, he struggled to remember the day before. His mind was grey and his thoughts felt thick and heavy as he lay there. Jack, he remembered. It was Jack's arm around him. He scolded himself for even momentarily considering that anyone else's presence could bring him so much comfort. He stifled a groan as he thought how he had ruined their plans for dinner, and really, why did Jack bother with him anymore?

He was pulled slowly from his mind by the sound of the older man's voice, deep with sleep. "It's too early for you to be beating yourself up like that," he said softly.

"How did…I'm not…" Jack gently moved his hand, stroking Ianto's stomach through the soft cotton t-shirt covering it.

"Yes you are. And you shouldn't be." He dropped a kiss onto the back of his neck.

Ianto's lips twitched into something resembling a smile but not quite managing it. He grasped for a moment at the feel of Jack's lips on his skin, allowing it to fill, if only for a short time, the dark chasm in his soul. The moment passed and he felt the darkness creeping back towards him, threatening to completely take him over. He sighed softly as he turned over to face Jack.

"You look tired," the older man commented, running his thumb over Ianto's cheek.

With a short, humourless laugh, the young man replied, "I'm always tired. I don't remember the last time I wasn't."

"Oh Ianto," Jack said sadly. "It kills me to see you like this. If I knew what to do to fix it I would." His hand cupped the younger man's cheek softly. "Tell me what to do."

"Go to sleep, Jack. Then, maybe in the morning it will be better."

Jack knew that Ianto didn't really believe it would be better in the morning but didn't comment on it. He supposed that it was the only piece of hope the young man was still able to cling to, that if he said it enough he would will it into being so.. "I'm sure it will be," he muttered back soothingly. His best attempt at a reassuring smile went, thankfully, unnoticed. It had looked more like the grimace of a man condemned. Pulling Ianto's body closer to his own, he buried his nose in his neck, inhaling deeply. The only thing, it seemed, that remained unchanged from his time away was Ianto's scent, clean and soft with a hint of coffee beans. It was comforting and familiar, and Jack hoped beyond all hope that it was a sign they could rebuild their broken relationship into something stronger than before. Closing his eyes he decided that it was up to him to ensure that the morning would truly be better when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Thanks for reading! Drop a review down and let me know what you thought. Kudos are ALWAYS appreciated as well!


End file.
